Loving You, Loving Your Eyes
by Moon-Child8
Summary: Yuki observes his growing relationship with Touya.... as the couple endure love and tragedy....fully yuki's pov. please R&R!
1. Boys, Interrupted

LOVING YOU, LOVING YOUR EYES

By cardinal crab

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. Duh.

This story contains slash, and I'm not apologizing or warning you about it because homosexuality is not a crime and does not need any **BEWARE** sign just for fucking homophobes. If you intend to flame me for writing about the love between two males, well, I hope that you'll get a stick long enough to stick thru your tight, tight arse. Other than that, constructive criticism is very much appreciated. This is my first fanfiction about TxY, and I know that my piece is just *** blah * **compared to the works out there, but your reviews will not only inflate my ego, it will also earn some poor chaps down the block big, fat smiles from me instead of the usual scowl. Please excuse grammar and spelling mistakes, my Word spellchecker has gone bonkers and my grammar sucks, anyway.

*!*!*!*

Chapter One

" You tease….." he mumbled, gently nibbling on my ear. I grinned, and continued to leave soft, open mouth kisses on his shapely neck., while fingering his nipples. He was greatly aroused, and I could see it on his face, and after readjusting my hips under his groin, could feel his hardened crotch. I giggled. I felt quite flattered to know that I caused it, if you know what I mean. Kinomoto Touya is a man of high emotional barriers, and I relish in the fact that I had managed to break part of it, and am powerful enough to arouse him, and make him- tables turned- lust for me. The very thought of it left a feeling of pleasure in my heart, which has been fluttering non-stop for the past few minutes.

Suddenly, I heard a knock against the door. I didn't know if Touya heard it, and even if he did, he ignored it anyway. Thinking it was a cruel figment of my imagination, I continued my exploration of my boyfriends' body. A second later, it repeated again, this time accompanied by a voice. " Touya? Tsukishiro-san? Dinner is ready."

Fujitaka-sensei. As much I respect him and think of him as of a real father, I couldn't help bearing a slight feeling of resentment at him. Of all times to announce dinner-! I sighed, and gently pushed Touya away from the sensuous cavern of mine. My own growing erection is screaming with frustation, and with the power of a kungfu master, I managed to ignore it. I gently tapped Touya on the shoulder, and eyed the door. He got the message and attempted a weak, "Uh, OK otousan. Um, we'll be down in a minute." I could almost hear Fujitaka- sensei smile, and for the millionth time since Touya and I confessed our feelings for each other, I wondered whether he knew about us. He always has this knowing loook in his eyes, that it's quite scary sometimes. Touya told me that I have one too, but I don't quite believe him. Nothing can match my future-father-in-law's – as I enjoy calling him in my mind, I'm too shy to call him that in front of Touya— ' I know everything that is going on with you and you can't hide it from me' look. 

We waited for a little while, and when we knew that he had left –with that smile of his, of course- I sighed and dropped on my back on the bed. Touya followed soon after, and we lay next to each other, our fingers entwined, and I rested my head on his shoulder. 

" I really want to have sex right now," Touya whined softly. I smiled – have I mentioned how much I love driving him crazy?—and moved up to kiss him passionately on his mouth. It lasted for a long time, and when we broke off I could see lust laced in his eyes – beautiful, beautiful midnight blue orbs, I thought poetically—and closed my eyes gently. Perhaps I could get on with life without his eyes, but that will be one torturous hell of a life. Knowing that his eyes could keep me rooted to his body forever, I decided not to stare at them anymore. Sex is important, it's vital in our relationship, but life has to go on, whether I like it or not. That is a tough rule to follow sometimes.

I sat up quickly, and said softly, " Your father is waiting for us, you know." Touya pouted, but he got up anyway. He can sense it when I am serious about something, and this time, I am serious not to destroy the great relationship his father and I share. It might be an overreacting sense of guilt, but I don't want Fujitaka sensei to feel that I am keeping son away from his family life ever since we decided to pursue the relationship. It's just dinner, but that is already strong enough to be a restriction in our sex life.

We dressed quickly, and soon we joined Fujitaka-sensei and Sakura-chan at the dinner table. Touya and Sakura argued about last breakfasts' pancakes, and I just smiled, not really understanding their conversation. Fujitaka- sensei asked me about Seidou's latest soccer craze, and I tried not to fidget under his eyes as I explained the scoring teams.

Touya and I held each other close when we arrived in his room again- obviously to continue what we had left half an hour ago. But somehow, my heart was not in it, and Touya noticed it in a matter of seconds. "What's wrong?" he asked, and I pressed against his fingers as he played with my hair.

Lying on my back, with Touya beside me, propped up on his elbow; I stared into his eyes. Kind, sweet, gentle eyes, always ready to soothe my troubled heart and heal my pain; gorgeous, lustful, passionate, libidinous eyes that could turn me into a sex-crazed monster in a matter of seconds; sharp, scary, piercing eyes that could leave you tranfixed with fear, that you actually prefer his boxing your ears instead of staring you down. His eyes remind me of his father's'. They made me feel guilty, leaving an uncomfortable feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I told him so.

" Why?" he asked me, not understanding. In a way, I don't either. But what I do know is that I am tired of hiding our love from him. I want him to know. I want his blessings. I want him to accept me as an intregal part of Touya's life, not just a best friend who enjoys spending his time with his son and daughter. Quietly, I spilled my longings to Touya. He listened without uttering a word.

I felt a little foolish suddenly. What right do I have to ask Touya to out himself to his father? Both father and son share an unique relationship where understanding plays an important part. But not many fathers would like to know that their son, their only son, worthy enough to bring forward their family name, is a homosexual. I felt silly. I know that I should respected Touya's wishes to not to expose his sexuality and our friendlier-than-friends relationship. Touya avoided my gaze, and I regretted my words. I know that Touya feels nervous, and is not willing to sacrifice their great father-son friendship. Not for me, anyway.

I sat up and I said, " Touya, I'm sorry. I really am. Just forget about it, okay? He doesn't have to know. It's okay. I'm sorry." I ranted, praying to all the gods in heaven that he is not angry at me. I started to apologize again when he got up and hugged me tight. I froze, not knowing what to do, but after a few seconds I relaxed. He pulled away after some time and said, " You are right, Yuki. I guess I have to do it, if not now, then later, anyway." I opened my mouth to protest, but he continued, " You do understand that we would have to face his wrath if he feels….. uncomfortable about us?" I nodded mutely. " Will that be fine with you? You have to be ready, you know," his eyes searched my face, and then I realised- he was not scared for himself, but he was nervous if I could get deeply hurt during the process. He was scared for me.

I felt deeply touched, and I kissed him softly, pulling him down on me. _Soft, soft lips. Beautiful, beautiful eyes_. I sighed happily as pleasure clouded my every nerve; our eyes locked as we quietly made love, treasuring each moment as if we would never feel each other's' body again.

*!*!*!*

Well, is it okay? I have this crazy idea in my head, and I just gotto totally write it down. It's probably a litle weird….. I doubt it will be well received, but comments will be helpful. I'm sorry if I sounded harsh up there, but I've just had a talk with some faraway cousins and discovered that in their opinion, gays and lesbians should be burnt to death or thrown into jail with the keys swallowed. I've tried my best to ignore homophobes, but it's tough. I am a homosexual and I'm proud of my sexuality and it's sick when I can't pummel them to the ground to knock some sense into those bastards. If I'm out to my family, I guess I can, but I'm not, and most probably will never be…..*sniff* 

Sorry for writing all this bullshit…. Well, please read and review!!!! Plus do tell me whether you would like a chapter 2!


	2. Coffee at 215 am

GASP!!!!! 5 REVIEWS!!!!!!!! ^0^ ( as of 28th March 2003)

Thank you all…….(wipes tear, holds the trophy while trying to unfold the thank-you list with one hand) **Snow Bunny**, **Peacewish**, **Violintide**, **Mini Sweety** and **Anime Writer Karica**….. thank you so much for reading and reviewing. And for noting the rating! (Bows head in shame) I never bothered to change it when I was uploading… and I never even noticed! (People actually notice??!!) I changed it to PG-13 seconds ago….. so to all innocent little rabbits who,um, accidently clicked on the title hoping for Touya and Yuki proclaiming their undying friendship and brotherhood to each other- uh, sorry. Really. 

Story contains slash….. and **Mini Sweety**, yes, hon. Gay guys. Uh-huh. Luv 'em.

Disclaimer and note on grammar and spelling in Chapter One.

On with Chapter 2!

*!*!*!*

I got out of the bed quietly, trying not to wake Touya.He looked so beautiful, blanket draped over his loins, his eyes relaxed as he breathed softly…. What does he dream about? About his mother? About Sakura? And maybe, if I dare hope, me? I smiled at his sleeping self, feeling a stab of possesiveness as moonlight caressed his body with her white silk…. I tore my eyes from him, and glanced at the clock. 2.15 a.m. Feeling awake, I decided to read the book I bought yesterday- The Tale Of Genji- and felt it would be heavenly to pore over it with a cup of coffee right next to me. I put on my clothes,grabbed the book and quietly headed downstairs.

I was surprised to see a kettle on the stove in the kitchen. A burglar? I didn't think a burglar would want to waste time from his exploits and brew coffee, of all things. Suddenly, sensing someone behind me, I turned around, to face Fujitaka-sensei, who didn't look as surprised to see me. He smiled, and said," Would you like some coffee, Tsukishiro-san? I believe that's why you're here, right?" I managed a tight smile, and muttered my thanks. I felt a little nervous being here with Touya's father. I felt so scared, and fear did not allow me to look into his eyes. I remembered Touya's promise to talk to Fujitaka-sensei later in the morning- it's Saturday tomorrow and Sakura will be off to Tomoyo-san's house. Fujitaka-sensei doesn't leave the house until 11 a.m. Perfect, we had thought. Only then I didn't think that I would bump into the man in question hours before showtime. Goodness.

" What book is that, Tsukishiro-san?" My future-father-in-law's question knocked me out of my brief stupor. I handed the book to him, and he smiled as he inspected it. " The Tale of Genji? Isn't that a little hard for 17 year olds? Oh, a bookmark. I take the question back." Fujitaka-sensei handed it back to me, and we smiled together. I bravely looked into his eyes, and felt a little proud of the admiration blazing off them. 

" Have you read Tokio? By Eiji Yoshikawa?" he asked. I nodded and he continued, " Great book, that Tokio. I'm glad you like to read classics, Tsukishiro-san, it's nice to know that the future generation are not totally abandoning literary pieces for manga." I thanked him for his praise. He then quietly made coffee for both of us, and I watched him. Secretly I'm glad that he thinks that way. I mean, it's nice to know that your boyfriend's father doesn't think you are a dolt. I cleared my throat and asked, " Do you read classics, Fujitaka-sensei?" What a dumb question, I ranted in my head. He is an archeology professor. Duh. But I felt I needed to ask him something. Just to return his questions.

Fujitaka-sensei smiled as he placed my cup in front of me. " I do, Tsukishiro-san. Quite entertaining pieces, don't you think? Now I just wish I can convince Touya of that." We laughed softly. Once, after we snogged under the tree near the playground, Touya rested his head on my lap, and like a character from a shoujou manga, my eyes were all sparkly, thinking how wonderful and romantic it was at the time. And, like a certain character, I had wanted to read Touya a poem from The Tempest. To make a long story short, Touya not only fell asleep within the first two lines- dispelling all romantic notions I had floating in my head- he woke up to announce that classics are the pitchforks of Satan created by boring old men and hags to torture the life out of young people. I was so upset by his words that it had taken him over 10 declarations of love and 3 kisses to calm me down. And a box of chocolates and a super-large Hawaiian Delight to forgive him. To make up for his wrong words he allowed me to read Jane Eyre to him, only to have him fast asleep again within the first 3 pages. I forgave him, though. I didn't have the heart to be angry at him again. 

" He is very special, isn't he, Tsukishiro-san?" Very special, I thought to myself as I took a sip of the hot drink, after nodding with a smile to the man next to me. I could feel his eyes staring at my being, and after careful deliberation, I looked up to meet them. Fujitaka-sensei just stared at me, his kind eyes reading me; and suddenly, I felt so exhausted. I felt like I had gone through a metal detector, only it had detected the metal and is beeping non-stop, and I didn't know what to do because I couldn't find the offending object. Guilt was eating me alive, and I braved myself to stare back at him, a small smile fixed on my lips. 

Quietly, gently, the knowing smile not leaving his lips, he asked softly, " Is there anything, Tsukishiro-san, that you would like to tell me? Anything?" That confirms it. He knows, and he wants me to tell him. I knew it. And I know that he knows that I am aware of his knowledge about my relationship with Touya.

I smiled shyly at him and said, " Perhaps… perhaps we can tell you in the morning. It's better if Touya is here too." I know he must have noticed 'we', but he didn't say anything. He just smiled knowingly, and he said, " Take your time, Yukito-kun. Take your time." He picked up his cup and said, " I'll be in my study if you need me, okay? Don't stay up too long." He left quietly, and I just sat there, coffee in front of me, book beside me. I felt as if a heavy load just left me heart. I wanted to scream _He knows! He knows! And he's not mad! He called me Yukito-kun!! _A huge grin covered my face, and I felt too happy, too joyful to read. I drank the coffee and after cleaning up, I returned to Touya's room. 

I took my clothes off and returned to the bed, curling up next to Touya. After a few seconds his hand returned to the familiar place near my stomach, and he whispered, " Where were you?" " Downstairs," I whispered back. " Your father was there. We had a talk and drank coffee. And here I am now." 

Silence continued, and I wondered whether my lover had gone back to sleep. But then his arm gripped my stomach more tightly, and my thought was rebutted. " What kind of talk?" he asked, breathing into my ear. It tickled, but I liked the feeling. " About classics." " Boring," Came the immediate reply. I smiled to myself. " Nothing else?" he asked again. 

" He knows, Touya. About us. But he's waiting for us to tell him. We're telling him, Touya, aren't we?" I turned around and searched his face for confirmation, hoping he didn't change his mind. To my relief, he smiled, and pulled me towards him, and hugged me tightly from behind. " Of course." He whispered, and we laid that way for the next few minutes, and when his grip relaxed I knew he had fallen asleep. I just snuggled up to him, loving the feel of his comforting body. I didn't know when I fell asleep, but my dreams were filled with rabbits, sunshine, and in the middle of the meadow, my Touya was waiting for me, ready to be a part of my life forever.

*!*!*!*

Okay, just in case so their spirits don't haunt me: The Tale of Genji was written by Murasaki Shikibu, Taiko was written by Eiji Yoshikawa, and The Tempest was penned by no one else but William Shakespeare. I love Taiko, it's so long and heavy but really nice; I'm in chapter two of TToG ( I use a Professor Snape bookmark ); and I haven't read The Tempest yet. Great story, I know, but I just finished Macbeth and I'm not going to touch another work of The Bard for maybe,like, a year or so. Oh, and Jane Eyre is by Charlotte Bronte. 

Please review!!! It would mean so much to me!!

Luv u all!


	3. Wake up to end in bed anyway

Hiya guys! Sorry this took some time, but I have to cram 1000 Kanji characters in my head by May the 15th, and I'm just studying like crazy… plus I'm not really allowed on the Internet all the time, unless I beg my mother over and over again… updates will be quite slow, so here's a big, gigantic Chocolate Frog of apology to all my loyal readers! To **Peacewish**, **Violintide** and **Anime Writer Karica**, thanks for reviewing again, and to **Pixie Goddess**, thank you for reading and reviewing! And reading **Peacewish**'s review, I was quite confused…. 'til I noticed what she ( I assume you are female.. correct me if I'm wrong ) meant. Anyway, the book's name is Taiko. Goodness knows how I came up with Tokio.(No, I was not thinking of Himura Kenshin, but I was listening to that band Tokio; that must have been it) Here's a hug to you, and an Acid Pop for advising me to post in HTML format. I honestly didn't know.*blushes*

Anyway I think this chapter is probably best rated R, for little cute bunnies who don't want their innocence tarnished by evil little me.

Slash. Disclaimer and note about grammar and spelling in Chapter One.

Please review and tell me what you think!!!! Bouquets, brickbats (constructive ones, please), Chocolate Frogs, _whatever_!!! I'd really appreciate it!

Italics are Yukito's thoughts, in case you are confused.

Chapter Three of **_LOVING YOU, LOVING YOUR EYES_**

*!*!*!*

__

~ And what obscured in this fair volume lies

Find written in the margent of his eyes ~ 

( Romeo and Juliet, Act 1 Scene 3 )

Waking up is not exactly a very easy task. To return to the real world, one would have to leave behind another world of fantasy, where daydreams come true, crushes confessed with courage, and revenge acted out without guilt. Plus when you are snuggled under a warm comforter, sometimes you'd feel like you just never want to get up. I read in a book that to humans, and young men, especially, a warm comforter in the morning signifies the warm womb of the mother. The body's natural senses and subconscious thoughts brings them back to the time when they were still being carried in their mother's stomach- without a worry or care of the world, just being surrounded by love and assurance that they will be cherished forever.

__

Then why do I feel cold whenever I wake up? Why don't I have any recollection of being loved and cared for in such a way? 

I ask these questions to myself whenever I wake up before Touya, whenever I lie beside him, looking at his sleeping frame…. Sometimes I feel envy rushing through me when I see him smile in his sleep. I feel a slight stab of jealousy in my heart, a stab so painful that it clouds the love that I have for Touya. Then I go through the entire process of calming the green-eyed monster down, knowing that even though I don't have a mother who loves me and cares for me, I have Touya, and his love is definitely greater than that.

__

But then, is it?

I banished that question from my thoughts immediately. How could I have ever asked such a thing like that? I scolded myself. Touya is everything to me. I can't remember life before him- it's as if my very own existence began when I set eyes on him for the very first time. I never looked back ever since. His family, and Touya himself have been so very kind to me, inviting me to frequent dinners, and after Touya and I became lovers, I stayed over at his house nearly every day. I miss him too much when he's not around, and I know better than making Touya stay over at my place. I feel like I owe him my life, sometimes. Hell, I **pledged** my life to him the moment he kissed him for the first time, though I know Touya would be _so_ mad if he finds out about that.

A soft grunt woke me up from my reverie. I looked at Touya, he was waking up; the moonlight that bade him to sleep lovingly has been taken over by the cruel sun, bent on "waking me fucking early on a fucking Saturday morning when all I want to do is just fucking sleep," he groaned. I smiled. He glared at me crossly, that though I continued to smile, a pang of fear struck my heart. _He's angry at me_. But his glare was replaced by a smile seconds later, and I felt relieved. My heart almost stopped for a second just now.

" Hi, baby." He whispered. I smiled as my eyebrows went up at his greeting. _Baby? _He smiled, (quite sexily, I thought), and the next second I found myself pinned under him. " Touya….." I groaned, a little annoyed, but I felt really happy too. _He loves me._

" I had a great dream," he said. I pinched my nose with my fingers and said, " P-U, Touya, you stink." He continued to smile, and said, " Well, sorry, then," before reaching down and kissing me so hard that it hurt when my teeth scraped my mouth, but the pain was replaced quickly by tremors of pleasure racing through the nerves in my body, settling at the pit of my stomach. 

I was still dazed when he released me. _Wow. Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow_. He had to tap me gently on the cheeks to bring me back to reality. I looked at him with starry eyes and flaming cheeks, and I wanted to giggle. _You're behaving like a shoujo manga girl, Tsukishiro_, I heard a voice in my head say sarcastically. _You better stop reading those stuff before you start squealing 'hanyaan' whenever Touya kisses you_. The voice lectured, but I just shut it off. No time for preaches now, I told myself as I smiled shyly up to my boyfriend. 

We stared into each other's eyes, and I sighed as I melted under him; I didn't want to move at all. " Am I too stinky for a second kiss?" he asked huskily. I shook my head eagerly and answered, " Nope, not at all. Absolutely not. You smell perfectly fine, Touya." He smiled and this time, we kissed so passionately, grinding our bodies together, our limbs all mixed up as we caressed each other, still concentrating enough to keep our lips locked tight.

I felt a twinge of sadness when he broke away; I had wanted the kiss to go on forever and ever and ever and ever… impossible, of course. But the very thought of it brings butterflies to my stomach, I felt slightly giddy with happiness. This is life, I thought. What a great life. Understatement, obviously, but a great life it is. 

I opened my eyes to see Touya looking down at me, slightly brushing my jaw with his fingers. I shivered under them, and he smiled. Without a warning he rested his face on my naked chest, while holding me tight in his arms.

" I had a great dream," he repeated, and I played with his dark, soft hair. " We were in a wedding, our wedding, Yuki." I felt myself blushing when I heard that, but I didn't say anything. " I was waiting for you to walk up the aisle and you never showed up and I panicked, Yuki, because I thought you left me," He looked up at me with such pitiful eyes that I wanted to kick my dream self for making my love sad. " What happened?" I asked, wanting him to continue. " Well," he said, suddenly chuckling," Guess where I found you?" I shrugged in reply.

" Right next to the bloody wedding cake! Of all places! And you were busy eating it all up you forgot about your own wedding!" He started laughing so hard and I joined him. The room was lit up with our laughter, and I felt so happy. " That's not all, Yuki." He looked at me, trying to feign a serious look, his eyes twinkling merrily though his lips were tightly shut. "You want to know what's the best part?" I nodded in reply. 

" You were naked." He said simply. " So using my great seductive charms, I lured you away from the cake, and we had sex." He chuckled again.

"Right next to the wedding cake."

" Yup. Great dream, eh?"

"Pervert." I admonished him slightly with a soft slap on his head. But deep inside, I felt as if my heart is going to burst with happiness. Life is so perfect, I thought, as I tried to get rid of the ridiculous lump that had formed in my throat. 

*

I felt so nervous walking down the stairs, I almost couldn't breathe. It's the day. The Great Confession to Your Boyfriend's Dad Day. A part of me wanted to jump up and down, again and again like a hyperactive bunny, while the other just wants to jump into bed,and snuggle deeply into the covers. Touya squeezed my hands before we joined Sakura and her father at the table.

I realised my overactive nervousness when I felt all three pair of eyes stare at me halfway through breakfast. " You haven't touched your pancakes, Yuki," Touya reminded me gently, while Fujitaka-sensei looked at me with amusement. 

" Oh!" I said, flushing slightly. " Sorry," I added, and lifted the fork to my mouth. 

" Aren't the pancakes nice, Yukito-kun? I made them myself." Sakura looked at me with a hint of a tear in her eyes. I felt so bad, and I apologized to her, stating that I was quite caught up in my own thoughts. Touya, the ever-sensitive oniichan, made a rude jibe about her cooking, and another argument erupted at the breakfast table. 

After I helped Sakura to clear the table, Tomoyo-chan showed up at the door with her bodyguards, ready to whisk her over to her mansion. When she finally left, I felt my heartbeat go so fast I felt a sudden need to rest against the wall and calm myself down. _Breathe in_, _breathe out_, I told myself. _He's not going to eat you up_. 

__

But he might disapprove. He'll probably won't let you see Touya again. It's that voice again.

__

But he seemed pretty okay with the idea of two of us yesterday. I tried to reason, with… myself?

__

That was **yesterday**. Maybe he was drunk. Or under stress. Archaeology is tough stuff. Maybe all the dust from the artefacts went into his head and made him think that he is okay with it. It's probably just a façade. 

He's smiling now. He doesn't look so stressful. 

The voice was coming back with a good retort when Fujitaka-sensei looked right into me and said, " Perhaps, we could have the talk now, if it's okay with both of you?"

__

Gulp. 

Touya nodded slightly to me, and he held my hand tightly as we followed his father to the living room. We sat down together on one couch while his father took the one-seater. I noticed that he saw our clenched hands, but he quickly turned his eyes away and smiled at both of us. It is an encouraging smile, and Touya started.

" Um, otousan, um, Yuki and I, uh…" Seconds passed us quickly and I fidgeted in my seat. _Come out with it, Touya! _I screamed in my head, my face not betraying my rushing heart. 

" We're together, otousan." Touya blurted quickly, and both our faces simultaneously turned beet-red. Our fingers, more like numb sausages, though sweaty, we kept them clasped together. _There_, I thought. _It's done. We've told him_.

Fujitaka-sensei smiled even widely now. _Is he going to rip us apart? Or maybe he thinks _together_ as in the sense that super best-friends thing, or maybe he thought we pledged our brotherhood or something. WHY IS HE SMILING??????? AARGH!!!_

" I know," he said gently. " And I think that both of you deserve each other. I've known this to happen since you first introduced Tsukishiro-san to me, Touya."

__

What?

" You don't mind, otousan?" My boyfriend, the love of my life, asked tentatively. His father shook his head with a smile. " Of course I don't mind. You're happy, and if both of you are happy then I don't see why I should disapprove in any way. I'm sure it's Tsukishiro-san who pressed you to say this, right?"

Touya nodded.

" Tsukishiro-san," Fujitaka-sensei turned to me. I bravely looked directly at him. " I believe you can make my son happy. And I'm sure it's the same to Touya. I hope you didn't think I will attempt to bring both of you apart or anything." I smiled, feeling a little guilty. " I believe, that it's okay if I call you Yukito-kun?"

I nodded, it's the best I could do. I couldn't say anything for fear I'm going to break down in tears in front of both of them. I felt so disgustingly happy that I couldn't speak, so all I could do is just nod at Fujitaka-sensei, my confirmed dad-in-law, with a goofy smile of my face. 

Touya put an arm around my shoulder and hugged me tightly from the side. The small but thoughtful gesture weakened the dam in my eyes, and I started to cry.

*

" Crybaby," Touya teased. We are in the backyard, and I decided to help him with to trim the trees. Fujitaka-sensei had left for work a few hours ago, and both of us decided to laze around in the house that afternoon.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Kinomoto." I said curtly, with a secret smile on my face. He has been teasing me about my embarassing breakdown nearly a thousand times and suddenly I could see why Sakura had told me once that her one wish is to turn into a giant and trample on her annoying big brother till he cries.

I bent down to smell the flowers when the next thing I knew, I was on the ground and Touya was on top of me, my arms pinned under his strong grip. I was strongly reminded of our earlier position this morning. " You really like being on top, don't you?" I asked him with a smile, and when he nodded, I used all my strength to reverse our positions.

" Whoa.." escaped from his mouth, and I smiled proudly. " Well, let's see what you have in mind, Tsukishiro," he said in a gruff voice. I raised my eyebrows. " A challenge, Kinomoto? Are you sure? I don't want you to start crying in pain…." I leaned down and kissed his eyes "….my handsome," his nose "…fragile," his cheeks "…darling little peach flower." With that I kissed him hard, making our kiss as passionate as possible as I ran my hands through his short hair. 

When I broke the kiss I could see that he was very aroused, his eyes so tainted with lust and passion. Feeling a little naughty, I got up from him, with a small smile on my face, and went to the flowers, ignoring him completely. I laughed to myself when I saw his befuddled expression. 

Suddenly, his eyes laced with determination, he walked over to me, and placing an arm behind my knees, he knocked me from my upright position, just to find myself held tightly in his arms. I screamed, shocked and delighted, and as he carried me up to his room I kissed his face continuously, and a short yell escaped from my mouth again when he threw me on his bed without the slightest hint of chivalry. I groaned in pain, silently watching him as he proceeded to tear his clothes off after slamming the door shut. My aching back became the last thing on my mind when he climbed on top of me, and it was gradually forgotten as we kissed with overzealous lust, and the entire world disappeared as we started making love, oblivious to all but each other.

*!*!*!*

Weird ending? I know. Not a very great chapter? I understand. Plotless story? I just **so** agree with you. But you have been warned about this in chapter 1!! Please tell me how you find the chapter, ' I-like-this-story' reviews very much welcome, constructive criticism appreciated, and flames will be laughed at.

Anyway I kind of wanted to write a sex scene, but decided not to in the end. Sex is this sacred, precious thing, u know? Erections, lust, kissing scenes, they are fine, but I just don't wanna write about blow jobs and screw jobs and all…. It tarnishes the image of the two boys. I know u might not agree, but I guess I'm a little weird like that. Sorry to all who want to read abt that. There are plenty fabulous stories out there with genital-stimulating NC-17 scenes; you do have a choice, u know. 

Guess I sound mental up there, eh? Oh well, Please read and tell me what you think!

Till we meet again in Chapter 4! 


End file.
